Angelic Prelude
by KhaosOmega
Summary: In the same vein as Galaxy Angel II Retold, only minus the male OC and from the eyes of the eventual Amethyst Angel. With a multitude of other-worldly connections, several super AIs, and a far more adult-like, fetishistic mind, Anise Azeat is ready to take NEUE by storm. Rated M for Anise's colorful language, enormous bust, and some of her many outfits.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Galaxy Angel II, its characters, and all other associated aspects belong to BROCCOLI; anything else belongs to its respective owner. Please support the official release.**

 **Note: This is an altered version of the Galaxy Angel II trilogy, focusing on Anise; as such, since chapter 2 of the first game is unchanged it'll be skipped altogether. Other events are changed partly due to Anise having connections nobody else anticipated, partly due to an impressive array of abilities, and partly due to this being a prelude to 'Amethyst Beginnings', thus in a sense being how Anise discovers the connection that leads to her officially becoming the titular Amethyst Angel.**

 **Let's get this underway.**

 **Chapter 1: Initial Encounter**

 _Anise's POV_

' _Okay Anise, you can do this. Remember, make sure they don't know it's you._ ' i thought. I was currently in a random ship i had captured from another fleet (this particular one i had styled like the Black Bull F-Zero machine minus the cockpit window) en route to the Luxiole. Clad in a long cloak with a voice modifier equipped, my plan was to confront the ship demanding all its valuables or else it gets shot down.

Little did i know the ship actually had some competent defenders on board.

Specifically ones i would soon come to view as teammates.

As soon as i got close to the ship i sent a transmission request. Once it opened i saw myself staring at a blue-haired male with brown eyes, another male with the colors flipped, and three girls (one had orange hair, plus a blonde with long light green gloves and a sky-blue-haired catgirl). The only one i could easily recognize was the blue-haired male, Takuto 'Tact' Meyers, though i had a feeling the orange-haired girl might've been the EDEN Gatekeeper's sister.

"Attention Luxiole, this is Starshroud." i said (i know, in a world where space travel and space combat are the norm Starshroud sounds so cliche), but i wasn't intending to reveal my true identity. The voice modifier, plus a top i was wearing under the cloak, helped further the disguise. "Hand over all your valuables or prepare to be shot down."

Once i said that, the transmission was suddenly cut. It was a minute later that the defenders came out.

Three ships i could clearly tell were Emblem Frames; i had no idea the Rune Angel Wing were housed on the ship.

Technically there were four, but one (with the brown-haired male in the cockpit) had apparantly merged with the orange one. Then i noticed something that confused me; the light green one was piloted by a purple-haired girl with a larger bust than the blonde and was in basically the same outfit. (I wouldn't learn until joining them that she and the blonde were sharing a body).

Believe me, while my ship was taking damage from their weapons, my own were dealing some intense levels of it back at them. Since i had my hood up i was secretly monitoring their armor levels.

That, and another level that i noticed the sky-blue one maxxed out first. When that meter dropped to empty (indicating a Hyper Weapon being utilized) the armor levels shot back up.

Then a weapon i myself was aiming fired - hitting that sky-blue one true, taking her armor to JUST above obliteration.

"I'M HIT!" the catgirl yelled out. "And i just used Repair Wave too!" All of a sudden i noticed the other two Emblem Frames had maxxed their Spirit Levels; the orange one fired a massive energy beam right as the special from the light green one struck.

"You may win this time, but i'll be back when you least expect it." i said on a transmission before teleporting away. I left my ship behind, wapring into Chrono Drive to what most would assume was a random coordinate.

The nuke that exploded when it left annihilated a massive chunk of Dieta's fleet (the mage herself, who i was intending to screw over if she were to contact me for a Luxiole infiltration mission, wasn't near it), to make my plan easier.

As for me, i came out at my secret fortress. First i removed my cloak, letting my ultra-long red hair out. Then i undid two particular buttons on my top, allowing my ginormous bust (a few cup sizes bigger than Forte, who was eleven years older than me) to take on its true size (the top was magically enchanted to conceal it). On top of that, i had landed in a secret part of it, allowing me to swap from the normal sneakers i wore under the cloak to a pair of purple 7 inch stiletto non-platform peep-toe locking ankle-strap pumps (which i then added a pair of stiletto-specific cuffs, with multiple padlocks on each cuff, over). I then utilized one of my V-type spells, magically removing both the top and a pair of sweatpants i wore with them (revealing my complete lack of underwear) while simultaneously adding a pair of sexy gold fishnet stockings without having to take the heels off. Since i was in the secret part of my fortress i then grabbed my largest dildo and a pair of handcuffs before sluttily strutting to a wall that i cuffed myself to (in a way i saw on YouTube with one of my other pairs of extreme heels, a 17cm sandal i only wore with stockings like those in the video and with my ankles cuffed), then plunging the dildo up my ass and very roughly fucking it.

* * *

Two days later i was walking around in a random location, once again in my Starshroud outfit (this time i wasn't fully cloaked, partly considering who i was headed to see).

"Hey Mint," i said once i saw her (the bunny-eared former Moon Angel was who i needed assistance from for my plan), "is it possible for you to sell me a ship? Preferably one that's AI compatible, i'm expecting someone to contact me for a specific type of mission and the AI compatibility is a key part of fucking her shit up."

"While i'm unsure of your rather... interesting terminology, i do happen to have such a ship. And my records show that you come from a line of treasure hunters, so i can give you a loan to cover the purchase."

"Thanks, Mint." i said. What she didn't know was that i had recorded the amount of the loan and put it in a hidden storage device.

Thirty minutes later i received a transmission request. At this point i had fully cloaked, but this time i had secretly hacked the blonde's comm device, thinking she knew who was contacting me (if it was who i was hoping it was).

"Starshroud here. Who is this?" i asked, voice modifier on the same setting from two days ago.

"Dieta." the female on the other side answered, confirming it in fact was the person i intended to screw over. Not that she needed to know THAT yet.

"You got something for me?"

"I do. I'll send it on a more secure channel, so it stays between us."

"Can you send it in text form? This way the defenders have no clue what's gonna happen and we catch them with their pants down."

"Sure thing."

Twenty minutes later on, after having installed one of my super AIs into the ship i bought from Mint and having managed to intercept a resupply request from the Luxiole, i was en route to the ship. For this, since i was now ready to fuck Dieta's shit up, i decided not to use Starshroud in favor of a cloaking unit that made me invisible.

Upon infiltrating the Luxiole i initially went to the hangar, installing another of my many super AIs into Brave Heart (what Dieta had sent me to steal). After that i crept over into what appeared to be a lounge of sorts, deploying a D-type spell to launch a gust of wind that messed with a green-haired female's skirt. I followed that up by entering the gym area, at which point i proceeded to do fifty push-ups (it was a bit harder than normal for i was doing it in thong gladiator sandals), before moving to the engine room.

Here, i did something a bit different. First off was some chloroform-infused sleep powder, knocking the engineer out. I then made use of a plug gag to silence the blue-haired female, before cuffing her arms behind her back and locking her in a pair of very high stiletto heel pumps. The padlocks i used were a pair of magic-immune ones designed to be impossible to unlock. Then i disabled the engines before rushing back to the hangar. As i ran my cloaking unit deactivated.

"HEY!" a female voice yelled from behind me. Not bothering to look, i fired a Kiai pulse that knocked three of them out simultaneously, before jumping into Brave Heart's cockpit. It was as i started up the engines that the catgirl leapt atop Brave Heart.

And then slipped. Reacting instantly i reached out and grabbed hold of her arm.

That's when i realized that i was in a bad position as Brave Heart was detaching from its supports; if i tried to control the ship the catgirl would fall, and if i focused on trying to save her i might not survive a potential crash. There was only one way i could do both.

And my decision to stop here first just proved to be a godsend.

"Fernando!" i yelled.

"You rang, boss?" a male voice with a Spanish accent asked as an image of a black-haired male in a predominantly blue-and-green outfit materialized out of thin air.

"Take control of this ship, move slowly enough so i can put this girl down safely, then launch out for my ship. Once i get back into a normal position transfer control to me."

"Affirmative." It was at that moment that Brave Heart detached from the supports; with a bluish-green glow Brave Heart slowly lowered to a floor, at which i released the catgirl before climbing back into the cockpit.

"Jenson, we're coming in hot! Get ready to jump!"

"Got it!" a British-accented male voice said. As soon as i boarded my ship i started having Brave Heart merge with my Emblem Frame Relic Raider as Jenson had the ship jump into Chrono Drive. Once i left it was time to execute my plan.

"Jenson, i'll launch out. As soon as i do, enter Chrono Drive to coordinate DD71-KKE4. Fernando, we'll jump out somewhat behind the enemy; Jenson's the decoy to keep them busy.

"Roger!" both of my super AIs yelled simultaneously. When i left my ship while in Relic Raider's cockpit Jenson then entered Chrono Drive to the desired coordinate. Ten seconds later i entered myself.

Once i came out i found Dieta's ship staring at my ship.

"Fernando, fire the White Lightning Cannon at ship target E791-QW."

"Firing."

"Dieta, the reactor core's taken critical damage!" a male on Dieta's ship yelled out (i heard it because i had secretly hacked into her ship's comms).

"WHAT THE HECK?! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" she exclaimed. As she did, i unleashed a massive Blazing Storm that took out her entire fleet (sans her flagship). "SOMEONE'S BEHIND US!"

"'Bout time you figured that out, bitch!" i said as i opened a transmission log with her. "Besides, i've got three words for ya."

"I think you botched a DX line."

"No, seriously, i do have three words for ya." She had no idea i had a maxxed Spirit Level.

Yet.

"GENOCIDE BOMBER, MOTHERFUCKER!" i yelled out as i flew right at her ship, the massive sphere of pink flames completely destroying it and killing the mage. Once the light faded i saw the Luxiole, its engines up and running again, had emerged on the scene.

"Okay, Fernando, detach Brave Heart from Relic Raider and re-dock in the same spot you launched from. Jenson, prepare for radio jump, your first mission is done.

"Got it!"

* * *

Twelve minutes later i was walking around the Luxiole, inwardly grinning.

"So, Anise, what happened to Dieta?" Kahlua, the blonde (i had learned the girls' names, during which my theory of the orange-haired girl being the Gatekeeper's sister was confirmed) asked.

"Dead. One of my super AIs acting as a decoy allowed me to get behind her and fuck her shit up."

"So THAT'S why you requested an AI-compatible ship." Mint (who had personally seen the REAL supply ship to the Luxiole) stated.

"Exactly."

"Hang on," a male voice over a transmission piped up, "did someone say they killed Dieta?"

"I did." i said. "Why?"

"She had a massive bounty on her head."

"How massive are we talking about?" i asked. A beep on a device equipped to my left arm went off; pulling out a piece of paper in my pocket i then compared the number on it to the new number.

Thinking i had a chance for a particularly infamous meme, i then sent a transmission to a source only i knew the signal to.

"So, whatcha got Anise?" a male voice asked as the screen turned on revealing a male with a widow's peak and in a blue jumpsuit.

"I got a math problem here, i have a hunch as to what the result is and i thought i'd see if you could confirm it. Division problem; i'm sending two numbers over, divide the smaller one into the bigger one."

"Green, i hope you're right about this." a different male voice piped up. I noticed what looked like three robot entities (a red one standing next to the guy, a rather thick-set yellow one, and the aforementioned greenie) were there, along with a bald guy in similar armor to MC Widow's Peak.

"T-t-this number, i-i-it's..."

"Vegeta, could you please stop stuttering? Tell me what the number is." i calmly said.

"Red, take a look at this." the now-identified Vegeta stated. The requested robot moved over to him and took a look at the result.

"Seriously, what is the number?!" Tequila (Kahlua had switched personalities) yelled.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" Vegeta and Red shouted simultaneously.

"WHAT, 9000!?" Nappa and Yellow, equally in tune, followed up.

"Told ya!" Green exclaimed excitedly.

"Mint," i began once i closed the transmission, "the ship's back under your control. The super AI i installed on it for my plan to screw Dieta over jumped back into my storage device via radio."

"Man, that plan you kept going on about must've worked if not only the ship survived intact, but Dieta's dead as well."

"I know, she's the one i was referring to for the plan. Also, i decided to go with an invisibility cloaking device over Starshroud; that time Nano almost fell trying to prevent my plan from going as intended was the second time i was in the hangar."

"Second?" said catgirl asked. "Wait, the first time was when you installed that AI that helped you save me!"

"Yup. Part of why i installed it onto Brave Heart was so Kazuya wouldn't need to take control as i docked Relic Raider aboard this ship."

"You know, the Angel Wing could use someone like you fighting for them." Tact said.

"I'm in." i piped up before he could ask.

"How old are you anyway?" Mint asked.

"Turned fifteen last week. Why?"

"FIFTEEN?! YOUR BUST IS A FEW CUP SIZES LARGER THAN FORTE'S, AND SHE'S TWENTY-SIX!"

"I know that, that's why i used that bust size disguising top as Starshroud. Besides, the ship from two days ago, had a nuke on it that annihilated most of Dieta's fleet; i dealt with the rest in executing my plan."

"Wait, YOU'RE Starshroud?!" Tact asked in shock. "THAT'S why you confronted us that day, you planned to use the damage dealt to that ship to activate the nuke and then teleported away so you wouldn't be caught in the blast when it went off!"

"Exactly. As for my huge bust, every human-bodied female has a chance to get a specific protein in their DNA capable of this very effect, i'm one of the very rare few who actually DOES have it."

"Oh, didn't know that. Maybe i should save that for Forte in case she sees it."

"You might, i'll bet that gun nut'll be jealous someone eleven years younger than her has much larger breasts than she does."

"Well then, if you're gonna be part of the team, you'll need one of the military jackets. But there's only one compatible with your size." Tact said as he pulled out said jacket. While the color scheme matched, the sleeves were extremely short and the collar was raised.

I was hoping for the latter, for i then turned to the other girls (sans Mint, who had already left).

"Hey, could one of you hold the collar of my new jacket to my neck, please?" i asked. Kahlua (back to her blonde personality now) walked up; while she held it in the desired place i pulled my favorite choker out of my right front pocket and secured it over the jacket collar, allowing me to wear it as a makeshift cape.

' _Sweet! Now i have someone who's actually human on my side. But what the heck's going on with Forte? I'll have to check into that when i get a chance._ ' i thought to myself before leaving the bridge to my new room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Galaxy Angel II, its characters, and any associated aspects belong to BROCCOLI; anything from another series belongs to its respective owner. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2: More Pranks and a Foreshadowed Sequence**

 _Anise's POV_

It was late at night (i couldn't tell, being in outer space can do that) when i decided to cloak up. I opted for the invisibility one and not Starshroud, for what i was planning to do being invisible was the better option.

First i crept into Kazuya's room, finding him asleep in his bed. His sneakers sat next to the bed, i simply walked over top of them to get his size. The only reason i needed his size was 'cause i understood his reason not to get too emotionally attached to someone in fear of picking someone linked in a Soul Bond to another guy, but when that reason experienced its primary deployment i wouldn't put it past Melba to force him to crossdress.

Then again, i was banking on it, 'cause if i were to get to a shoe store at some point i so planned to buy him a few pairs of black stiletto pumps. To me, it doesn't matter what one's gender is, everyone should be able to wear high heels easily no matter the height stat combination. That's why i have so many extreme pairs.

Speaking of extreme heels, i then snuck into Kahlua's room. Like Kazuya, the blonde's white thigh-high boots lay near her bed. Even better, they were on their side already, all i needed to do to alter them was use one of my XR-type spells. The spell hit directly on the left boot's two inch stiletto heel, at which i mentally boosted the heel up to seven inches without adding a platform. Followed it up with two ZR-type spells, one to make the changes permanent and the other to limit her solely to them.

My work done, i returned to my room, de-cloaked, and fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

A feminine scream erupted early the next morning. This, i assumed, was Kahlua finding out her boots had been fetishly altered. Wanting to keep her from suspecting me, i decided to go with one of my sluttier microskirts, a revealing tube top, and a platform version of her boots' new form.

"Kahlua, what is it?" Rico asked; she was the only one who got there before me despite my wearing such fetish boots.

"Someone invisible snuck in and altered my boots by increasing the heel a few inches. On top of that, they're the only shoes i have available right now."

"Either it's a prank, or someone really likes very high heels." Rico said. The others then started staring at me.

It was at this moment that i knew i fucked up, for i had revealed yesterday i had a device capable of turning me invisible.

"Kinda both, actually, and to me gender doesn't matter. I'm hoping we end up going somewhere to do some shopping soon, i'm banking on Kazuya being forced to crossdress by Melba and the shopping trip should include a stop at a store where i can get him some black pumps." i said. "I even know his size, i used my cloaking unit to sneak into his room and get it."

"You didn't do anything to him?" Kahlua asked, clearly confused.

"Nope, getting his shoe size was the only reason i went in there for. And Kahlua, don't try using magic to undo the locks keeping Steline's pair on, they're immune to magic and designed to be impossible to remove."

"I was just about to ask about them." Nano piped up. "Where'd you get the plug gag, though?"

"Thought it was the best one to use for that purpose, solely using a strip of duct tape hurts on removal, a ring gag offers no defensive capabilities from a random fly, and i've seen too many scenes of ball gag usage that i thought it was cliche."

"B-b-b-but you're o-o-only f-fifteen!" Rico stuttered.

"Hey, i've been living alone for the past few years!" i exclaimed, arms raised defensively. "I had to grow up faster than i would've liked, you can blame that for how i know that stuff!"

"Where's your parents?" Kahlua asked.

"D-dead. I was only an infant when they were killed in a mine collapse." i said, my tone sad as my eyes started welling up.

"Really Kahlua, you had to ask her THAT question?!" Rico exclaimed.

"I-i-i didn't know." the blonde defended.

"Anise, if it makes you feel any better it's a good thing you pulled what you did on her last night." Rico said.

"Thanks, Rico."

"REALLY?! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

* * *

"INCOMING!" someone yelled. All of a sudden the Luxiole shook when something hit.

Thankfully i was seated when it happened partly as i was still wearing the fetish platform thigh boots from earlier. On top of that, i proceeded to execute a perfect high-heeled combat roll since the shaking knocked me out of my seat.

"Nano, round up anyone injured and take them to the infirmary, i'll be there shortly."

"Why? I can heal them easily myself."

"I'm anticipating a larger amount of injuries than you can easily handle, but i happen to know a technique that can handle all of them all at once."

"Seriously, Boss, you ALWAYS seem to have SOMETHING up your sleeve that we never expect you to even know."

"Irony here is that without the jacket none of my tops even have sleeves to begin with."

"As if the jacket even has sleeves itself. Heck, any shorter and that would actually be a vest." Rico pointed out.

"Which is why i use my choker and the raised collar to wear it as a makeshift cape. Easier to identify if something's strapless like blondie's dress or one of my many tube tops when worn that way. At least from the front, anyway. Then again, the only reason to identify blondie's dress as being strapless is when her bustier purple-haired persona is active, as the larger bust size causes her jacket to open."

"As if your bust even allows you to close your jacket, it's so damn big." Kahlua (who fortunately happened to be sitting when the ship was hit, partly due to the new fetishized form of her boots) spoke up from my left.

"I know, blondie, you don't have to point that out every five seconds!"

"Why? It's just so obvious with how massive your bust is."

"One more comment like that and i'll make it hard for you to walk even if your boots were still in their original form. Remember what i said earlier about having to grow up faster than i would have wanted blondie."

"A-a-are you s-serious?!" Kahlua stuttered.

"Consider yourself lucky you haven't had a reason to be in my room yet."

"Geez, Anise, what the heck are you hiding in there?"

"Hiding? There MAY be a prank for someone, but it's nowhere near done."

"Or maybe the intended target isn't here right now?"

"There's no way i'll prank Natsume, i've known her for years."

"While i have no idea who you're referring to, that's not who i was talking about."

"Oh, you referring to the half-blood knight Lily?"

"Half-blood?"

"You never noticed how her hair covers her left eye? That concealed eye is her red one; the fact her right eye, the normally visible one, is blue is what makes her half-blood. It's her maternal side that she inherited the red eye from."

"Where do you get your information?!" Kahlua asked in shock.

"I have my sources." i responded, nonchalant as i crossed my arms in a way that further emphasized my already gargantuan bust. Turning on my extremely elevated heel, i then walked into the nearest elevator to get to the infirmary, needle-thin stilettos loudly clicking on the metal loor.

As i walked, a cyan gem materialized in my left hand, ready for use. Mentally counting the number of people who were injured when the Luxiole was hit, i knew deciding to use this technique instead of letting Nano use her abilities was the smart choice, Nano didn't have enough energy in her body to handle all of this.

My gemstone did, however, well more than enough to heal everyone in one burst and still have enough energy left over for my follow-up move a few hours later.

"Chaos... REGENERATION!" i yelled as a surge of green energy released from the Chaos Emerald i was holding; the green color of the energy was mainly to indicate its healing aspect since most video games to use a health system show the HP bar in green.

True to the norm, as small amounts of the energy entered each injured crew member i saw their injuries disappear.

"Holy crap, Boss, where do you get your techniques?" Nano asked.

"Like i told Kahlua earlier, i have my sources. That's kinda how i know the right transmission frequency to make the transmission i did regarding Dieta's bounty."

"Oh."

That night i snuck into the hangar and shot off in my Emblem Frame towards what most would think was a random location.

If it wasn't for one of my stronger weapons obliterating the Crust Breakers as they passed they would be right. Landing in the hangar of my secret fortress i then decided to have one of my super AIs contact Forte. Thankfully i had chosen to wear my Starshroud top, make the redhead believe her bust was larger than mine. Believe me, i did NOT want her to know i had gotten THAT effect at such a young age.

"You better have a good reason to wake me up at three in the morning." Forte said as she appeared on a transmission. For some reason alarms were going off on her end.

"REALLY, JACQUES?!" i yelled.

"WHAAAAAT?!" a male voice asked in response as another of my many super AIs materialized next to me. "It's three in the morning! What other way did i have to wake her up?!"

"Maybe something more subtle next time? They're bound to ramp up their cybersecurity after that stunt. At least the Crust Breakers are gone, i made sure to that. Verel's sure gonna be pissed at that one."

"You woke me up at three in the morning to tell me you did THAT?! How did you sneak off the Luxiole to do THAT?!"

"Invisibility cloaking unit. Also, unlike you, i'm not normally wearing high heels, which helps my stealth." Since i was in my Starshroud top and this was the bridge of my secret fortress she knew nothing about the REAL me.

And i planned to keep it that way.

"If you truly HAVE destroyed the Crust Breakers, you might wanna get back to the Luxiole, Lily's headed that way now."

"Thanks Forte. Upside is i have one of my many super AIs assimilated with this fortress of mine, any enemy who tries attacking this stands no chance in quack against Lewis." i said as a silvery male figure with noticeably darker skin than the others materialized next to me.

As soon as he had done so Jenson, the super AI acting as the decoy for my plan against Dieta, materialized next to him, notably in an identical outfit this time, reminding me that after winning the '09 Drivers Championship the driver he was based on became Lewis' teammate at McLaren while Brawn GP, Jenson's '09 team, became a works Mercedes team in their return to F1 as a team since their withdrawal from the sport following Le Mans in 1955.

"I can see your bits, mate." Jenson said to Lewis, somewhat randomly.

"It's pronounced 'bytes'." Lewis said, at which point i remembered that one buddy of mine was in a world whose timeline was a few years into the future compared to here; her world was, last time i checked with her, in the year 2018, the sequence reminding me that Lewis' departure to Mercedes for '13 had been worked into McLaren's 'Tooned' series of short episodes. In fact, the two-line sequence between Lewis and Jenson was from the episode it had been worked into, courtesy of a Lewis-triggered glitch; Jenson managed to get out okay when M and a faceless Bond Villain-esque Ron Dennis shut the simulator down, but in Lewis' place was his Mexican replacement Sergio Perez.

If i gained the ability to create customized duplicates, i was so gonna give one an inability to avoid getting into scenarios where she'd end up having a Professor M moment. Add a preference for that related Britney Spears song and there's no way she could possibly counter it.

It took Mercedes five years to win a championship after their year as Brawn, with Lewis winning the Drivers' title in the final round over teammate Nico Rosberg, a changed engine formula being why Mercedes suddenly became so dominant over Red Bull Racing, who swept both titles the previous four years with Sebastian Vettel the Drivers' Champion all four times. The following year McLaren, rejoined by Alonso, switched to Honda power and Lewis took the title again, but not as close as the previous year. Seb would win again under the new formula, but by the time he did he had already moved to Ferrari; the three races Mercedes didn't win in '14 went to Daniel Ricciardo, who replaced retired compatriot Mark Webber as Vettel's Red Bull teammate.

In 2016 he lost by 5 to Nico despite heading four straight Mercedes 1-2s the final four rounds, including deliberately slowing himself down hoping pursuing rivals could jump Nico before the checkered flag. Notable incidents that year were both Mercedes drivers crashing on lap one in a race teenager Max Verstappen, in his first race for Red Bull following a swap with Russian Daniil Kvyat after four races, won, and a major engine failure in Malaysia (also won by Red Bull, but Ricciardo this time) for Lewis.

It was at that moment that i sensed Chrono Strings in use; investigating i saw that it was Lily's Eagle Gazer Emblem Frame, and since i believed she was headed for the Luxiole i followed her, my fortress cloaked so she wouldn't sense it.

Well, at least until Jacques fired one of my more powerful weapons at the pursuers. They stood no chance in heck, but i suddenly got a transmission.

When i opened it a cute 18-year-old blunette with her left eye concealed by her hair was on the other end.

"DAMNIT JACQUES!" i yelled when i saw the frustrated expression on her face.

"Who?!"

"One of my many Super AIs. Second time he's done something like that, earlier he set off the alarms in whatever ship Forte was in. No Crust Breakers to worry about, i already dealt with them; that's why i contacted Forte in the first place."

"I take it she was the one who sent you to help make sure i wasn't followed by the enemy."

"Yeah she was. Does she know of your red eye?"

The way her face flushed scarlet i knew i had her where i wanted her.

"How about your actual bust size?" she fired back. "I can clearly tell your top is enchanted to hide it."

My jaw dropped. Lily had seen right through Starshroud. Especially after all the work i put into making the guise.

"Whatever you do, don't go into my room yet." i said.

Lily didn't ask why, but she did go straight into Chrono Drive; reactivating my fortress' cloak, i followed her. Much like i had told Forte, it was a good thing i decided not to wear high heels, for it allowed me to get back to my room without the others knowing.

If it wasn't for the splashing noise followed by a yell from Lily, that is.

' _Well, she triggered the defense system i set up. Good thing i left the real reason i didn't want her to go in yet somewhere she couldn't see. I'm a lot smarter than they think i am, and they thought i was quite intelligent to start with. Better check on her to make sure she doesn't really cause chaos, as at this time it won't be good for morale._ ' i thought.

It was when i got there that i remembered my defense system was set to identify who was trying to enter and adjust its response accordingly, for not only was Lily's dark blue hair wet, but it had gone from shoulder-length all the way to mid-calf. And her bangs were completely unaffected, thankfully, for i had engineered the serum responsible for the massive length increase to leave the bangs the way they were. I know, for i had tested it on my own hair previously, hence how long it was.

"Anise, what exactly was in that water i just got splashed with?" she asked once she turned around.

"Oh, just a little something i created to increase the length of one's hair. Personally made sure the bangs aren't affected by it, considering you use yours and a contact lens to hide your red eye."

"Do the others know?" a panicking Lily asked me.

"Only Kahlua, who was also curious about something in my room. And i know the increase in your hair's length doesn't affect the bangs, i tested it on my own hair."

"Explains why it's so long for someone your age. Much like the Breast Enhancement Accelerator caused this." Lily said as she proceeded to grab the two specific buttons that operated the Starshroud guise.

"Lily, wait, don't -" i started to say.

Too late, though, for when the piece of my Starshroud top keeping my true bust size concealed fell my bust supersized to its true size in a matter of seconds.

"When did your bust start developing?" Lily asked.

"Less than two years ago." i answered, a shy tone to my voice.

"You must've gotten a particularly strong variant, then, if you had the normal one your bust would still be about maybe in the vicinity of 67 to 75 percent of Forte's, not more than two and a half times that. The Breast Enhancement Accelerator can be shut down, but with your variant i'll guess you have about a year to stop it before it reaches the point where you have to completely expose your bust permanently."

I was in shock. Sure, i knew i could stop the effect behind my massive bust by getting a strong enough power boost, but with only about a year to do so?! Part of me wanted to spend the rest of my life topless, but part of me wanted to stop the effect.

Little did i know i would accidentally begin the process of stopping it, but much closer than Lily thought.

Nor did i anticipate the sheer power of the transformation that did the job would only lead to a discovery that would change my life forever.


End file.
